


A Great Night

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Seymour gets a little drunk at a work party, much to Audrey’s amusement.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 8





	A Great Night

It was almost 6pm. Audrey adjusted Seymour’s bow tie and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back and looked him up and down.

“Seymour, you look so smart!” She beamed causing him to blush and fidget with his dress shirt.

“You really think so?” He asked, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

“Oh, absolutely!” She clasped her hands to her chest, taking in how wonderful he looked.

Ever since they moved out of Skid Row, Seymour took up a job as a botanical professor. Despite having no real education or teaching experience, he’d stunned the college with his unmatched knowledge of all things plant related.

He had settled in perfectly. His colleagues didn’t belittle him the way everyone else used to do. It was a new chapter in his life and the beginning of a new, slightly more confident Seymour Krelborn.

As for his wife, Audrey Krelborn, she was also entering into an uncertain phase but one that she was loving nonetheless. Every day, she grew more and more proud of her husband. 

The change to Seymour was very evident to her, especially since she’d known him for so long. He was standing taller. He was a lot more chatty. He was truly thriving.

“You know, I’m actually looking forward to this a little.” Seymour admitted.

He was preparing for the annual Christmas party with his work colleagues. It was his first time going to anything like this, he certainly didn’t have many social opportunities back in Skid Row. Truth be told, he was just over the moon to have friends.

“You should be, I’m sure you’re gonna have a great night!” There was a possibility that Audrey was even more excited than Seymour. She was thrilled to see him putting himself out there. “Now don’t worry about what time to get home. Stay as long as you want, as long as you’re enjoying yourself.”

He smiled, silently appreciating how lucky he was. “Don’t feel like you need to wait up for me. Then again, I can’t imagine I’ll be home any later than 11pm.”

Audrey took his word and turned in a little after 10pm. This was the first time she’d slept alone in the year they’d been married. 

Her eyes shot open upon hearing a bang. She glanced at the empty space in the bed next to her and realized her husband wasn’t yet home. She then looked over to the clock and saw it was almost 2am. And still no sign of Seymour?

Suddenly, another bang. However, this one was followed by a very familiar “Ouch” in the distance.

She stepped out of bed, wrapped her robe around her nightgown clad body and headed towards the living room. 

“Seymour?” Audrey giggled slightly. 

He almost jumped out of his skin. Stumbling back, he turned to face her and his expression was one of absolute joy then surprise. “You waited up for me?!” He slurred.

Audrey’s giggle turned into a hearty laugh. “No, no. I heard a noise.”

His face dropped and his eyes began to well up. “You mean I woke you up?” He put his hand to his mouth. “I am so, so sorry!” Unexpectedly, he began to cry.

“Oh, my god! Seymour! Don’t cry, sweetheart.” She was still seeing the humor in the situation as she embraced him. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. “Have you, by any chance, had a couple of drinks tonight?”

“I have had a couple some drinks, yes.” He stuttered. “Hey, Audrey. I’ve never been drunk before in the past ever before.”

Despite the fact that he wasn’t making much sense, Audrey knew exactly what he needed. She’d previously dated her fair share of drunks, Skid Row didn’t have much better than that to offer.

“Here, sit down.” She guided his limp body towards the sofa. “Wait here, I’m gonna go get you a glass of water.”

“I love you. You’re the best.” He said, beginning to close his eyes.

Audrey headed towards the kitchen chuckling to herself. “I love you, too.” She whispered under her breath.

She’d only been gone for a minute but she returned to a snoring, drooling Seymour sprawled out on the couch.

“Oh, no.” She muttered and began to shake him. “Seymour? Sweetie? You’re gonna have to drink this or you’ll get sick.”

As she inched the water towards him, he fluttered his eyes open and when she came into his focus, he beamed. “Audrey! What are you doing here?!” He looked around and realized he was no longer at the club, he was home. “Wait, what am I doing here?”

“You just got home. Here, drink up.” She tilted the glass of water into his mouth and he began to gulp it like a fish.

Like a child, he let out a refreshed “Ah!”

“Better?” Audrey asked while moving his hair out of his face.

“Mm, much better.” Sloppily, he wiped the corner of his mouth. “You always know the right thing to do.”

Even completely drunk, Seymour knew how to touch her heart. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” She helped him rise to his feet and walked to the bedroom while trying to keep him steady.

“Gee, Audrey. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to but I don’t really know if I can right now.”

She accidentally snorted. “Not like that, honey! I mean, I think you need to sleep it off.” They reached the bedroom and Audrey sat him down on the bottom of the bed as she pulled the sheet back and fluffed up his pillow.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a better idea.” He began to fumble with his tie in an attempt to undo it but even sober, he struggled with that.

Upon noticing his earnest attempt, Audrey crouched down in front of him to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. She took his socks and shoes off then stood to examine her sleeping husband.

“Pants. Always the tricky part.” She mumbled to herself, speaking from experience.

Unfortunately, Seymour opened his eyes just as she began to yank his trousers down past his thighs.

“You really want to? Right now?” He slurred, confused but up for the job if that’s what she wanted.

He was left sitting in just his glasses, vest and boxer shorts. She smiled at a job well done. “No special time tonight, let’s just focus on getting you to bed.”

She extended her hand, walked him the couple of steps towards the top of the bed and sat him down. Gently, she removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Tucking him in, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered “I’m glad you had a great night, sweetie.” Although, from the sound of his whistling snore, she assumed he hadn’t heard her.


End file.
